Lucy Maud Montgomery
Lucy Maud Montgomery was a member of The Guild in the manga and anime series Bungou Stray Dogs. She is a direct reference to the Canadian author with the same name. She is voiced by Kana Hanazawa who also voiced Seryu Ubiquitous. History Lucy grew up as an orphan in a traumatizing orphanage. She had to wear the same already ruined clothing for an entire year, washed dishes for an entire day while freezing her hands with the ice cold water, and was physically abused with a hot iron poker. She suffered a permanent scar on her arm from the abuse. During this time, she was considered a freak because of her special ability. Lucy was taken into The Guild because of her powerful ability. She accepted, presumably, because it was the first time there were people that actually wanted her, even if the relationship was completely circumstantial and they would cease to care for her if she lost her use. During The Guild's mission to secure "The Book", Lucy accompanied Francis along with another Guild agent in an unsuccessful attempt to bribe Yukichi Fukuzawa, The Director of the ADA, into handing the Armed Detective Agency's status as licensed ability users over to The Guild. Their rejection initiated plan B. Before leaving, Francis warned Yukichi that if "every single staff member were to disappear, the agency no longer exists". Yukichi politely has Kenji Miyazawa escort the three Guild Members out, taking an elevator. On the way out, Francis also mentions leaving a message in the next day's newspaper. On the elevator, Lucy used her ability to capture Kenji Miyazawa, leaving his hat behind. They leave the Armed Detective Agency building without further trouble. At some point during the night, Lucy transports an entire 7 story building, also being used by the Port Mafia, to her mindscape, functioning as both a "message" to the armed detective agency and a significant blow against the Port Mafia, both enemy factions of The Guild. In what may or may not be the same attack as the building, Lucy kidnapped Elise, the girl under the care of Ougai Mori. The next morning, The Armed Detective Agency started a search for Kenji Miyazawa. They split up into groups, not wanting to leave agents alone. Lucy encountered the search party consisting of Atsushi Nakajima, Junichirou Tanazaki, and Naomi Tanazaki in a crowded street. Nearby, but not on either Lucy or the ADA search party's radar, Ougai Mori was searching for Elise. Lucy started by abducting Naomi in the brief moment the other 2 ADA members were looking away, instantly trapping her in the locked part of Anne's Room. Junichirou, in a panicked frenzy for her sister, squirms through the crowd and finds Lucy, recognizing her from yesterday. At being found, Lucy abducts everyone within range, including the two remaining ADA members, Ougai Mori, and several civilians into Anne's Room. Lucy, having a sudden audience of about a couple dozen, announces the situation. Everyone is invited to "play a game" with Anne, the monster in the room. If they want to quit, they can leave through the door and end up back in the real world without any recollection of the incident. However, they won't be able to save their loved ones. At the first sight of Anne, all the civilians flee, leaving Ougai Mori (unknown to the ADA), Atsushi, and Junichirou. In the "game", Anne's speed easily captures Junichirou and sends him into the locked room. However, Junichirou's illusion ability and Atsushi's strength (A bit of Ougai Mori's motivation thrown in) outperforms Lucy and Anne, the fight ending by Atsushi threatening to bring Lucy into the locked room (theoretically trapping her forever) with him unless Lucy ends the ability and frees everyone. Lucy is shaken by this, knowing that the Guild wouldn't take well to her failure. She ends the ability, freeing everyone as demanded. She evades Atsushi's offer to help her and runs away. The Guild, no longer finding strategic value in her power, doesn't need her anymore. However, not having anywhere else to go, Lucy begs to stay in The Guild. As such, she works as a simple assistant, going on errands or carrying things around their base. Some time later, Atsushi is kidnapped by The Guild and kept in a prison cell on Melville' Herman's' Moby Dick while the Guild is planning to destroy the entire city. Lucy, on a trip to burn the destroyed doll of Yumeno Kyusaku, stops to taunt Atsushi. The taunting quickly turns to a full heated argument, Lucy, thinking Atsushi as a privileged individual, sees letting the city burn as a way to get Atsushi to suffer like she did, and make him understand. Atsushi responds by showing her how his past is just as bad and almost parallel to hers. Lucy, suddenly having a connection, feels remorse and complies with him. She gives the doll to Atsushi so he can get Dazai Osamu to nullify it, and uses her power to transport him off the ship. Lucy is revealed to have betrayed The Guild and is captured but unharmed. After the war with The Guild, Lucy, now free, worked as a waitress at the restaurant on the Armed Detective Agency building's lower floor. She did this so she could get close to Atushi. She "gets revenge" on Atushi by throwing a report intended for him off a dock and Atushi jumps after it. Atsushi gets stuck on chains beneath the dock, forcing Lucy to save him. After those incidents and their corresponding dialogue, Lucy is implied to have grown feelings for Atsushi. Later, during the "Cannibalism" arc, her ability is used to protect Yukichi Fukuzawa after being convinced to help the ADA. Despite complying with the Armed Detective Agency, Lucy doesn't stop Yukichi from leaving the protective zone on his own accords against the ADA's wishes. Personality Lucy is rather self-centered and mildly sadistic, but lacks any homicidal nature and hasn't been shown participating in any violent acts despite working with the cruel organization, The Guild. Her self-centered mindset stems from the abuse suffered as a child. She believes she suffered more than anyone else she has met, giving her a rather negative view of the world. Her nihilistic perspective on the world has resulted in her hedonistic and sadistic nature involving toying with people in Anne's Room. Lucy is also rather rude and haughty in general. She covered up her nervousness when meeting Atsushi as a waitress by being outright rude to him. She went even further by making him jump off the port, but she has shown she cared for him when she jumped after him to save him. Abilities *'Anne of Abyssal Red': is the name of her special ability. It allows her to create a mindscape named "Anne's Room" that forcefully sends anyone or anything she chooses within range into it. While in the mindscape, the world outside freezes. The room consists of 2 doors, Anne, and several props that give it a rather circus-like feel. **'Exit Door': The room contains a door that leads back into the real world. This door is open and anyone can enter it. Once someone exits through this door, all their memories of their time in the room will vanish. **'Prison Door': This door leads to the prison that Lucy keeps all captives in. The door is locked and must be opened with a special key. When Anne catches someone, several giant, long hands will reach out of the door and reach across the room to pull the caught person into the room. ***'The Prison': The prison room holds Lucy's captives. The held prisoners are unconscious as long as they are inside. It's supposedly impossible to escape through force once you're inside. The hands that reach out are inside the prison room, often holding the prisoners. Detainees can only be freed by opening the door or through Lucy ending the ability. ***'The Key': The key that is needed to open the door is extraordinarily hard to use. It morphs the instant someone attempts to use it, and Lucy herself stated that she doesn't know how to use it. The key has yet to be successfully used. **'Anne': Anne is a giant monster with immense strength and speed. Anne hasn't been shown physically harming anyone, only capturing them so far. It is revealed that Lucy can have at least two copies of Anne active at once. The exact properties of Anne have not been revealed. Trivia *In real life, Lucy Maud Montgomery was a Canadian author. **The ability "Anne of Abyssal Red" is a reference to real life Montgomery's novel series, Anne of Green Gables. "Abyssal Red" is a reference to Anne Shirley's (protagonist of Anne of Green Gables) insecurity with her red hair. **Fictionalized Lucy Maud Montgomery shares many parallels with Anne Shirley. ***They both have bright red hair ***They both have immense imagination (Anne Shirley thinking up stories almost daily and Lucy Maud Montgomery creating a mindscape). ***They are both orphans ***Both of them are overdramatic in general Gallery AnnesRoom.jpg|3D diagram of Anne's room. LucysCloset.jpg|The prison room and several hostages LucyAndAnne.jpg|Lucy and Anne Lucy Key.gif|The abnormal key Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Female Category:Insecure Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Supervillains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Fictionalized